Insomnia
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Sebuah sindrom yang berawal dengan huruf I dan berakhiran dengan huruf A—ah, ah, apa itu sangat mengganggumu, Yo-su-ke-chan?. — SoujiYosuke. Fail fluff?


_**Notes**_**: **hanya pelampiasan saya karena nggak bisa main persona 4, nggak ada waktu. sekolah sudah menghalangi segalanya aaa. D:

saya sudah ngulangi berapa kali, ya? sekitar … 5 kali? habis salah terus, sih. :/ /_rambling_

ah sudahlah, silahkan membaca (dan mereview /plak)!

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>Insomnia <strong>_**—**

_**Pairing**_**:** **S**ouji **S**./** Y**osuke **H**.

**Persona 4**_belongs with _**Atlus**

_**Insomnia **_**© Craig David**

_**Warning**_**:**_**OOC**__ness_,_**slash,**__**short**_, _**unpredictable ending **_(_**for me, sure thing**_), minim deskripsi, _**drabble **_(karena hanya **satu **_**scene**_)_, __**romance **_**gagal?**, _**fluff**_** gagal?**

_**Summary**_**:** Sebuah sindrom yang berawal dengan huruf I dan berakhiran dengan huruf A—ah, ah, apa itu sangat mengganggumu, Yo-su-ke-_chan_?. — SoujiYosuke.

_**Genre**_**: **_Romance_

**.**

_**Started on October 2**_**, 2011 | **_**Finished on October 3, 2011**_

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**.**

_**S T A R T !**_

**.**

**[** —_help me out from this what-a-suck insomnia._ **]**

* * *

><p>Malam ini malam yang dingin.<p>

Yosuke sudah berusaha agar bisa segera berangkat ke alam mimpinya dengan tenang. Dia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, sungguh. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya selama mungkin—dan dia kembali tidak mendapatkan hasil.

Oh kasihan, padahal dia habis dari dunia teve.

Yosuke melirik ke teman tidur di sebelahnya, Souji Seta, dengan penuh ke-iri-an.

_Ah, betapa inginnya aku tidur sekarang …,_ batinnya galau. Dia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya di _futon_ dan mencoba untuk tidur dengan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tetap tidak berhasil.

'_Ugh, ayo … tidurlah!'_ dia terus meng-sugesti alam bawah sadarnya, _'Aku lelah sekali hari ini, brengsek! Ayolah otak … tidur, tidur, tidur!'_ dia melanjutkan sugestinya sembari menggerutu kesal.

Tetap tidak berhasil.

Yosuke menyerah. Dia mengambil _headphone_ jingga miliknya dan memutar lagu yang dia pikir bisa menghilangkan insomnianya dan bisa tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Oh _player_ sialan, dia memutar lagu yang benar-benar pas dengan keadaanya sekarang.

.

—_Now playing_: _Craig David – Insomnia_

_._

Tapi … sepertinya sedikit berbeda, penyanyi ini terkena Insomnia karena gadis yang dia suka tidak berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Yosuke? Terkena Insomnia karena hawa kantuk tidak kunjung menyerangnya.

_Haha, jika orang yang kusuka berada di sebelahku, apa aku bisa tertidur sekarang?_, batinnya ketika dia mendengar lagu itu. _Konyol,_ lanjutnya.

Yosuke melirik ke Souji yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya berada persis di sebelahnya. Dia memandangnya dengan sedikit heran, _Apa dia sebegitu lelahnya sampai bisa tertidur seperti itu, ya?_, batin Yosuke sembari memainkan rambut Souji.

Souji melenguh pelan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya tepat di depan Yosuke. Yosuke tersenyum sembari bersenandung kecil dan kembali memainkan rambut Souji.

Ah, apa dia tidak tahu jika Souji terlihat terganggu dengan tingkahnya?

Souji menggelelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Yosuke menghentikan perbuatannya. Yosuke hanya tersenyum kecil sembari tetap melakukan aktivitasnya, walaupun dia tahu maksud Souji barusan.

Yosuke suka rambut Souji. Mereka halus, lembut, dan harum. Dia suka harum rambut Souji—citrus lemon, sama seperti karakter Souji yang selalu tenang menghadapi apapun.

Yosuke menatap lekat-lekat pemilik wajah itu. Dia—dengan musik yang masih berputar di alat yang melekat telinganya—mulai melepaskan rambut yang dia mainkan dan menyentuh pipi Souji sembari mengusapnya lembut.

Kulitnya pun halus, sama seperti tutur kata Souji yang menenangkan.

"…" Yosuke tetap terdiam sembari memainkan kedua pipi Souji. Souji menggeliat tak nyaman—tapi Yosuke tidak perduli, dia tetap melakukannya.

"Ngh … jangan …" Souji mendesis pelan—sepertinya dia tidak sadar karena masih tetidur. Yosuke tertawa pelan, jarang-jarang melihat ekspresi Souji yang oh-betapa-lucunya.

Yosuke berhenti tertawa. Dia melepas tangannya dan terdiam di dalam keheningan. Oh ya, dia memang menyukai Souji, tapi … mungkin dalam berbeda arti (m u n g k i n ? o h y a ? k a u y a k i n ?).

Yosuku melepas _headphone_ jingga miliknya—walaupun sedikit tidak rela—dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya. Dia kembali merebahkan dirinya di _futon_ dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dia mencoba untuk tidur.

"Nggh …" Souji melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya, "jam berapa ini …"

Yosuke memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur. Souji bangun dari _futon_nya dan merenggangkan badannya untuk sejenak. Melihat Yosuke, dia berhenti merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mendekatinya.

"Hng? Aneh. Perasaan tadi ada yang memainkan rambutku dan kedua pipiku—atau perasaanku saja?" kebingungan mulai mendera Souji, "ah sudahlah."

Di dalam hatinya, Yosuke tertawa mendengar kebingungan Souji.

Souji tersenyum kecil. Dia mendekati telinga Yosuke dan berbisik, "Bangunlah, aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Yosuke tetap tidak merespon.

Dia kembali melanjutkan bisikannya, "atau kau ingin membuatku melakukannya lagi malam ini?"

Yosuke segera terbangun. Souji tersenyum kecil dan meneruskannya, "haha, sesuai dugaanku, kau belum tidur."

Yosuke menggerutu kesal, "melakukan apa? Kau gila!"

Souji tertawa kecil, "kau-tahu-apa. Ah, ah, apa itu mengganggumu, Yo-su-ke-_chan_ …?"

Yosuke menggerutu sembari mencubit pinggang Souji dengan keras. Souji tetap tertawa sembari meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Yosuke yang ugh-benar-benar-menyakitkan.

Souji berhenti tertawa sembari berusaha melepas cubitan mematikan Yosuke. Dia menghela nafas sembari menahan perih yang diakibatkan Yosuke dan mencibir, "ugh, kau benar-benar …"

Yosuke meliriknya dengan tajam, "Apa?"

"… tidak jadi, nanti malah aku ingin melakukannya," Souji menyeringai dan kembali mendapatkan cubitan di pinggangnya. "Ugh, baiklah! Jangan mencubit pinggangku lagi! Dasar _tsundere_."

"Bilang itu sekali lagi, aku siap membunuhmu dengan masakan Chie—ah, atau … Rise?"

Souji menggeleleng, "tidaktidaktidak, demi apapun."

Yosuke tertawa pelan. Perlahan, dia menghentikan tawanya dan bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bangun?"

Souji melirik Yosuke dengan tajam, "Oh, tidak merasa rupanya."

Yosuke meringis sembari mengacungkan kedua jarinya yang berpose _peace_.

"Oh ya, kau … kenapa belum tidur?" Souji berbalik tanya kepadanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya. "Biasanya kau yang paling cepat jika soal tidur."

_Salahkan kantuk bedebah itu,_ "Sayangnya ini bukan biasanya."

Souji tersenyum kecil. Dia meraih tangan Yosuke dan mengecupnya pelan sembari merespon, "hm … begitu …," dia menyeringai, "Mau tahu bagaimana caranya kau bisa tertidur dengan cepat?"

Yosuke melirik Souji dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan. Dia seperti berisyarat '_kalau itu yang kau maksud, aku tidak mau melakukannya_' dan menggeleleng pelan.

"Bukan itu, Bodoh. Ada cara lain, kok," gerutu Souji kesal. "Mau kukasih tahu tidak? Tidak akan menyesal, menurutku."

Yosuke kembali memandangnya dengan penuh kecurigaan. Perlahan, dia mengangguk dengan ragu.

Souji meraih pinggang Yosuke dan memeluknya. Dia mengecup leher Yosuke dengan pelan dan berbisik, "Aku baca di salah satu majalah, memeluk seseorang sembari membawanya tidur adalah salah satu cara ampuh untuk membuat orang cepat tertidur."

"Tapi tidak ada tulisan kalau harus mengecup leher seseorang, 'kan?"

Souji _nyengir_, "Kalau ini bonus."

Yosuke menghela nafas dan merespon, "Dasar, bilang saja kalau kausudah berencana untuk melakukannya."

Mereka tertawa pelan. Souji membawa Yosuke ke dalam pelukannya dan merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua di _futon_ dan berbisik, "Jangan cubit pinggangku lagi, oke? Sudah diserang _shadow_ di dunia teve, sekarang malah kauserang di bagian yang sama. Sakit tahu," dia mengakhiri bisikannya dengan gerutuan.

Yosuke mengangguk sembari meleletkan lidahnya, "haha, maaf, maaf. Lagipula sudah kuobati dengan _skill_ Diarama, 'kan?"

"Diarahan punya Yukiko lebih efektif," Souji tetap menggerutu tepat di depan wajah Yosuke, "Diarama tidak sampai luka di dalamnya."

Yosuke mencibir, "Ya sudah, terserah. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."

Souji meringis pelan. Dia mengecup dahi Yosuke dan membalas, "Sudah, dong. Baiklah, terima kasih. Cukup?"

Yosuke menggeleleng.

Souji menghela nafas. Dia mencium bibir Yosuke dan kembali berucap, "Cukup?"

"… err, mungkin," Yosuke mengangguk salah tingkah.

Souji tersenyum kecil sembari menghela nafas. Dia membawa Youke ke dalam pelukannya dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Nah, ayo tidur. Kaupasti kelelahan karena habis dari dunia teve."

Yosuke mengangguk dengan wajah memerah dan mulai memejamkan matanya di dalam pelukan Souji. Souji tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali mengecup dahi Yosuke dan ikut memejamkan matanya sembari menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

Sepertinya Yosuke berhasil tidur untuk hari ini—semua itu karena berkat Souji (walaupun dengan sedikit godaan darinya).

_Well, 'nite and have a nice dream!_

— _**e n d **_—

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes tambahan<strong>_**: **ini saya sebenernya bikin apaan sih, kok endingnya jadi gini aaa.  
>err, ini sebenarnya saya bikinnya nggak ada 6 jam—kalau saja saya konstan bikin ini. soalnya saya buatnya ada jeda-jedanya, sih. ._.<p>

err, review? /nggaktahudiri

* * *

><p>— <em><strong>r e v i e w ? <strong>_—


End file.
